


Nightmares and Dreams.

by Manae133033



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, American Highschool AU, Depression, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manae133033/pseuds/Manae133033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saionji prostitutes herself for her family.<br/>Souda is dealing with mental illness.<br/>Fukawa is abused at home.<br/>Togami loves sex.<br/>Sonia's in an abusive relationship.<br/>Gundam was raped.<br/>Asahina has a drinking problem.<br/>Hagakure is constantly high.<br/>How can a group of teenagers be so different yet so similar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its kind of a crack-fic because everybody is out of character, they speak perfect english, and it takes place in America. I understand if this dosn't get any hits but I really want to play around with this fic. It is a fan fiction and I am a fan lol. I'm just writing for enjoyment. I hope you guys will give this a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all of the characters are out of character. However I hope you will still enjoy this. :)

Souda Kazuichi was addcited to coke. Not the soda pop kind, the cocaine kind. The white powdery substance was something that took all of his stress away. He was only seventeen and already involved in drug dealing. His mother left him and his father a long time ago and his father was an abusive prick who forgot all about Souda when he was eight. As an aftermath he was fourced onto his American uncle Phillip. Apperently his mother loved them very much but couldn't stay. That was what uncle Phillip had said. Souda didn't belive that bull shit story. He was transfered into an American school after learning english. There he made tons of friends. But no one could beat his best-friend, Leon Kuwata. Through the years they stood up for each other. Souda even dyed his hair hott pink after Leon died his red. Leon was the only person who didn't make fun of Souda's freakishly sharp teeth. Leon was basicly Souda's savior. 

"Heya bro!" Leon called. "What dude?" Souda asked, turning to Leon. "Swing by my place tonight. We gotta talk." Leon said. Souda glanced at the clock. He only had a half hour of school left then it was summer vacation. As the day came to a close he walked to Leon's house,considering Souda didn't own a car. Leon lived by himself. Souda didn't know his back ground story and was afraid to ask. "Try this." Leon said as he opened the door for Souda. "Try what?" he asked. The only respond he recived was a bag thrown at him that was filled with white powder. Leon handed him a straw. He watched his friend snort the substance so he followed. 

It was amzing. For the first time in his life Souda Kazuichi felt completely safe and calm. He sat on Leon's couch and was staring at nothing. He just felt happy. Happy and calm. For the first time he didn't here his uncle screaming at him, telling him how much of a fuck up he was. He just felt calm. However the laws of physics took its toll. For what gos up must come down. And down he came. Souda was ontop of the world one moment, and down painfuly down, on the ground. "What did you give me?" He asked. "Coke, cocaine if you want to get fancy." Leon laughed. The boys did a secound hit and Souda went home with his own personal stash.

So here he was three months later. His first day of his senior year in highschool. Leon and him were dealing drugs and keeping a personal stash. Leon was sitting next to Souda when the weird lolita-goth chick sat down. Souda would never know why his bestfriend was so obsessed with her. "Celestia!" Leon smirked. She eyed him werily. "Please shut your mouth." She said cooly. Saionji Hiyoko took her seat behind Souda. She glared at both boys. It was an odd ocurance to see her without her bestfriend. "Hey, little boy. Where's feminest filly?" Leon laughed. Saionji glared. "Oh go die, Leon and Shark-Boy. She is just late." Saionji cried. "Whatever pipsqueek." Souda laughed. He earned a stomp on the foot by Saionji. As minutes passed she never showed up. The teacher called her role and never mentioned Koizumi's name. Souda and Leon started laughing. Saionji looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Losers" She breathed and looked away. "It's not nice to make girls cry Kazuichi" Sonia Nevermind, the light of his life, sighed. "Babe, come on. She's not even a girl. She's like a little boy." Leon laughed, winking at her. "You guys are hella stupid." She said and rolled her eyes. "I hope one day you guys fall in love with a girl like Saionji." Sonia said and walked off. "Who would fall in love with that pipsqueek?" Souda laughed. He noticed Saionji flinch but he looked away. It wasn't that he enjoyed making fun of her, he just followed Leon. So if Leon didn't like someone, Souda didn't like them either. After a boring half hour the teacher ended class. Souda stood up and stretched. Saionji glared daggers at him. He just shrugged it off. "Don't you have a play date or somethin'?" Souda asked loudly. She glared and stormed off. Leon and Souda walked out into the hall. "So, you heard?" Leon smirked. "What?" Souda asked. "That the new gothic lolita chick I was talking to is easy! Her name is Celestia! How hott was she?" Leon smirked and made a cat pawing motion. Souda laughed and walked off. 

It was the end of the day. The scary part was he had every single class with Saionji. "I guess karma is a bitch." Hagakure Yasyuhiro laughed beside him. "What?" Souda glared and gritted his teeth. "Nothing, I'm in all of your classes. Not that you would notice. You sure do follow Leon around like a puppy. A puppy with shark teeth." Hagakure laughed. Souda almost flinched. Almost. "Look, don't get offended but you need more friends. I'm having a party. I'll even invite your little boyfriend." Hagakure smirked. "What makes you think I want to go to one of your stoner parties?" Souda asked, ignoring the boyfriend comment. "Because I have dirt on everyone in this school. Like how you like your coke in powder form." Hagakure said and laughed at his own pun. "Get it? Coke is a soda and your name is Souda and you snort cocaine?" He laughed. He handed him directions to the party. "Bring your own bong!" Hagakure yelled as Souda walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter starts off with self harm. Don't harm yourselves. Thats a bad thing. I love you. Be careful to your body. Just be warned. :)

"Fucking whore" someone mumbled. "If I were her I would kill myself." Someone else said loudly. "Oh my god, have you seen her arms? She cuts herself. She's an attention whore!" A guy said. Touko Fukawa bit her tounge. She went into the girls bathroom and pulled out her small razor blade. She dug it into her wrist. She felt the blood pour out. She was careful enough to not let it drip to the floor. She deserved this. She deserved death. After a half hour she wrapped her wrist up. It was almost the end of her first day of her senior year. She didn't want to go home. She just didn't want to deal with anyone. Especially him. "Tsk tsk tsk." Someone clicked their tounge. She looked up at a man with wild brown hair and warm brown eyes. She felt her face heat up. "Such a pretty thing. I'm not going to be a dick and tell you to stop, but there are other suggestions to cure pain." She was dumbfounded. "Here, stop by tonight and i'll show you." He smirked and handed her a paper. He smacked her ass and walked off.

"I'm home." She called out to her dusty old apartment. "Dumb bitch" her father slurred. She flinched. He shoved past her and opened the fridge. He drank another beer and she picked up the empty cans around him. "What the fuck?" he asked and grabbed her wrist. He squeezed until she bled again. "Dad, stop" She sobbed. She fell to her knees. He didn't let go. "Get me more damn beer" He slurred. She nodded. He handed her thirteen dollars and twenty cents. Enough for two cases. She walked out at the same time her class president (and next-door neighbor) "Byakuya" She smiled shyly. He ignored her like he always did when he wasn't bullying her. The walls in the apartment building were paper thin so he could hear all of her beatings and she could hear all of the girls moaning his name over and over. She would never understand why she loved him.

She walked to the small convenience store she always bought her fathers beer from. The clerks never asked for I.D. as long as they got a little extra money. She purchased the beer. She went home. He was passed out on the couch. Togami must have returned as she heard him call out a girls name. "Celestia" She felt tears pour down her face as she heard the girl moan. She reached in her dress pocket for a razor blade and instead felt a piece of paper. It was an address, she realized. She ran out the door without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter mentions child molestation. I don't want this to trigger anything for anyone. Basically this is going into detail of Aoi's life.

Aoi Asahina never fully understood why she was so attracted to Hagakure Yasuhiro. He was an idiot, he was a drug dealer, he smoked pot, he always had girls spend the night with him, and he was her next door neighbor. The music blasted from his place next door. "So, what do you want to do tonight my girl?" Her best friend Sakura Ogami asked. "Wanna go to the party?" Aoi smirked "I don't think that is a bright idea" Sakura huffed. "Why not?" Aoi asked cocking her head to the side. "Won't your father be home soon?" she asked. Aoi hid a grimace. "All the more reason to go right?" She giggled. The truth be told there was something nobody knew abut Aoi. Everyone at school thought she was a whore and sadly she agreed with them even though she was far from it. When her father got drunk he would get....grabby. 

It started when she was about ten, when her mother left. The only reason she didn't leave with her mother was simply that her mother left without telling Aoi. Aoi got off the bus after school one day in June and her mom was just gone. She spent most of that night crying to Sakura on the phone when her father came up into her room. She told Sakura she would call her back and smiled up at her father. "Aoi, you look so much like your mother" he sighed. She smiled sadly. Her father crawled on her bed with her. "Dad what are you doing?" She asked and backed up. "Shh" He whispered and crawled on top of her. He raped her that night.

Aoi tried to shake the memory away. Sakura, her best friend since Kindergarten, didn't even know. She pulled out a black mini dress for her and Sakura chose a simple blouse with jeans. Since Sakura was over so much Aoi kept her clothes inside of her closet. After Aoi threw her hair up in a bun and did her make up, she headed out with Sakura. They headed over to Hagakure's house and opened the door. There was a circle of kids from her school and in the center of them was a bong. Music was blaring and Junko Enoshima was letting people use her for body shots. It was crazy. It took her a while to spot him. He was French kissing some gothic girl with two long curls down her back. She felt her heart break a little. She heard some guy whistle "Rawr, hello there little kitty." he smirked. She looked back at Hagakure. He saw her. He looked her up and down. He smirked but took the gothic chic's hand in his and started walking to his back room. She felt her heart break. Sakura was always near her but now she was laughing and talking to her friend Mondo Owada. Aoi looked back at the boy who cat-called her. He was okay, she had seen him around school before. He had red hair and tons of piercings. "Leon?" she guessed. "The one and only babe." He smirked. She was about to say something when she heard the moans. "Go Yasyuhiro!" Some guy called out. The girl was moaning and screaming her head off. Aoi walked out of the house. She was a stupid naïve girl to think Hagakure would look at her.

She had a little habit. "Like father, like daughter" she sighed and drank her sixth beer of the night. Her father came home and she locked her door. He didn't try to pry it open. For once. She sobbed into her pillow. She peeked out her window in time to see Hagakure open his blinds. His house was only a few feet from hers so she could see into his room. He stripped his clothes off and she looked away. She was pissed. She wanted people to look at her, to love her. She chugged two more beers and stripped down herself. Maybe it was the eight beers talking, or maybe she just wanted someone to look at her in a sexual way but she undressed. She threw her bra and panties off. She grabbed her phone and took a nude picture. She uploaded it onto her snapchat story and set the time for six minutes. She smirked and laid down, unaware of the events to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit sexual .-.

"Dude you've got to see this!" Leon Kuwata yelled at Souda. " I screenshotted it and sent it out to everyone. Look at those tits!" Leon laughed. Hagakure Yasuhiro happened to walk behind them. He picked the phone out of Leon's hands and sent the pic to his cellphone without even looking at it. "Dude! What the fuck?" Leon screamed. "Chill out I just sent the pic to me." Hagakure smirked and walked off. Seconds later his phone vibrated and he opened the message. There on the screen was the most beautiful body he had ever seen. It started at her legs, pure muscle but not manly. Her hips were wide and he wanted to run his hands all over those curves up too her perfect breasts with tight nipples. Her neck was slender and he finally looked at her face. He felt a heaviness in his chest. His childhood best friend posted a nude picture of herself for God and everyone to see.

"Damn what a body" some guy said. Aoi had no idea what she had done until the next day. She didn't regret it though. Aoi winked at him. "Aoi" someone cheered. "Aoi. My girl. Come here now." Sakura called. Aoi walked over to her best friend. "What happened? I worry that you may have made a mistake" Sakura said. "It wasn't a mistake. I feel free for once. Do you know what it's like to be desired by men? No. You wouldnt." Aoi snapped and instantly regretted her words.

Togami knew from experience that he should never get involved with a shy girl. He knew if he did he would marry her and manipulate her. Eventually he would do as his father did and beat her. That's the reason he treated fukawa as he did. She got enough beatings from her drunk of a father. He was attracted to her. However there were plenty of attractive girls around and he had fucked all of them. From Celestia Ludenburg to Ibuki Mioda. "Hey Togami" he heard her soft voice call out. It was the day after he fucked Celestia and dropped her off at the party. Fukawa stood outside her apartment with a new bruise on her face. "Idiot. Go back to whatever gutter you crawled from" he sneered. He saw her flinch. He hated him self. He had to pick up some condoms and pushed her aside. It wasn't hard. Just a nudge. But he still hated himself for moving her.

Gundam Tanaka hated himself. He tried to kill himself twice. Both times obviously failed. He didn't know why he hated himself but he did. Maybe it was because of the nightmares. Maybe it was because he remembered things his mother didn't know about. His mother already felt like a failure. He didn't blame her though. How was she suppose to know her husband of twenty years raped her son? How was she suppose to know that all of the income in her house was because her husband pimped out her son when he hit puberty at 12? She couldn't. How was she suppose to know that Gundam remembered every little detail? 

"My handsome boy" his mother smiled and hugged him. He had moved from Japan and learned English just for his mother. She was the only one who was even close to understanding him. "We will work on getting you a car and you can be free from helping your old mother" she laughed. He loved his mother. He loved seeing her happy. With her he dropped the dark lord act. "I do not mind helping you mother" he sighed. "Tanaka. I love you very much but now you have a chance to be a normal teenager. There might be a young woman whom you will be smitten with" she smiled. He sighed and hugged her. He got out of the car and headed into his new school. 

Sonia Nevermind had it all. She was the head cheer captain. She was dating the head football Star (mr. Mondo owada) and she was still a virgin. She loved animals and had the top grades. She was nice to everybody. She was also the class vice president. Her life was perfect despite the fact she liked being bad. She loved to party hard core. One time she was so fucked up everyone recorded her making out with Junko Enoshima. Over half the things she owned she stole. Purses. Makeup. Clothes. Anything. And she never got caught. 

It was during cheer practice when Togami called her out. "What's wrong?" She asked and tugged at her cheer uniform. He checked her out. "Maybe I just wanted to talk to you" he winked "You never talk to me unless you want me to screw you. Now what's going on?" She sighed. "New student. I need you to show him around."Togami sighed annoyed. She sighed. "Fine." She groaned. She walked to the office. It was three in the afternoon. Who comes after school? She sighed. "Welcome to Hopes Peak" she said cheerfully while looking at the new student. He was handsome. He was about a foot taller then her. He wore a black T-shirt that was a little tight showing off his arms which were bandaged. He wore a pair of jeans and a long purple scarf. He had mismatched eyes that she found mysteriously charming. He blushed as he looked at her face. "My name is Sonia Nevermind" she smiled brightly. "G-gundam Tanaka" he blushed. She giggled and took his hand in hers. "Let me show you around Tanaka" she smiled innocently. Little did she know what a small action of friendship would lead to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter mentions rape\non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves prostitution, rape and self harm,

Saionji was the eldest in a family of six. One mother and five children. Her mother worked two jobs and Saionji worked one in the next town. If her mother knew what she was doing she would flip shit. She was blowing guys for twenty bucks. She could make two-hundred dollars a night. She hated herself. She fantasized it was one man every time. Souda Kazuichi. The boy she hated but loved. Her mother always warned her about boys. Especially drug users. She didn't really remember her father just that he screamed a lot and was a drug user. She wished she didn't have to do this but Naomi needed shoes. Her youngest sister was just learning to walk and had no clothing articles except a small dress that was starting to be too tight. That's why she was out here tonight. A car slowly pulled up beside her. The window rolled down. "Hey small fry" an obnoxious voice called. Leon. She sighed. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "You know why." He answered and pulled out a wad of cash. 

In all of her life Saionji had never felt so violated in her life. She was a virgin...well until now. She cried and begged him to stop but Leon was high. She heard the rumors, hell everyone had. Leon was as ruthless as he was stupid when he was high. She was sobbing as she walked through the door to her house. She wanted to loose her virginity to Souda, not Leon. He only paid her ten bucks out of that whole fucking wad of cash. She felt disgusting, he didn't even use a condom. She needed to get tested. What if she caught something? Or worse what if she was pregnant? She fell to her knees sobbing. Why did she have to be the strong one? She felt a tap at her back. Her little brother Niko was staring at her. "Hey sis. Where have you been?" He was only eight. She placed $100 on the counter and handed him the $10 "How about tomorrow we go pick out some candy for everyone?" She smiled at her brother. "Really?" He asked with bright brown eyes. It was rare that the younger kids ever got anything sweet. She felt ashamed of what she did. She felt dirty. But it was this look on her brothers face that made it worth it, well almost. She put Niko to bed and scrubbed her body clean. 

Souda was walking home from doing a drug deal. His uncle was on another business trip which meant he would be gone for at least a month. He tried to call Leon to hang out but Leon never answered. He sighed. He was alone. He didn't like being alone. When he was alone he could remember everything his father had ever done to him. He felt his arm itch so he scratched it trying to ignore the scars on his arms. Nobody knew that Souda had these. Not even Leon. Except for one person... 

"Souda stop being such an idiot" the short blonde screamed at him. He held her book high above his head and chuckled as she tried to get it. "Come on shorty. What's stopping ya?" he asked and she jumped again. This time she grabbed his arm and pulled down. The weight of her small body pushing his arm down caused him to loose balance and fall. She grabbed her book but was staring at something on Souda's arms. He sighed and saw the pale jagged scars covering his wrists. "Don't say a fucking word small fry" he warned and walked off "Souda" he heard her soft voice call. He walked off as his tears threatened to spill. Nobody knew about his scars. Now he knew Saionji would make fun of him and tell everyone. Hell she deserved to make his life for hell once. He had always thought Saionji was beautiful. She looked like a fucking porcelain doll. She had saw his scars last year. He had always wondered why she never told anyone.


End file.
